Baring His Fangs
by 4dollarbill
Summary: He knew he wanted her ever since they first met. No he was not in love, but love has nothing to do with it. Characters are kinda OC but not too much. Read, Review, and Enjoy


Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Square Enix does

All reviews are welcome, but no flaming.

This story is rated M for a reason people so if you don't like, don't read but if you do like, then leave a comment or review or something.

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong. He was engaged to a lovely lady for who he loved dearly, yet another captivated him. Over the short time they knew each other, they both could feel the tension between them yet she seemed to ignore it, content on playing dumb and teasing him with her sensual body. Her name was Oerba Yun Fang.<p>

She knew what she was doing, every time she launched an enemy in the air, he would try to get a look up her alley. After they talked, she would always walk away with a little sway in her hips. Her exotic look, the way she talked, it added to the lust Snow felt towards the Pulsian woman. Perhaps it was time for a little payback.

The l'cie had just arrived in Oerba, exhausted after going through Taijin Tower. Vanille had shown them their old home, the place where they would rest up for the trip ahead. "Hey Vanille, I'm going for a walk, you know to clear the ol noggin, you going to be okay" Fang asked. "Yea, I'll be fine, we're just going to make supper" Vanille replied

Fang left the old house, wanting to explore the remains of her home. Snow seeing Fang leaving decided to follow the Pulsian to perhaps relieve some stress as he's wanted to do for so long. Fang walked through an old market district as Snow trailed her wondering where she was going. She entered an old house that belonged to who knows who and plopped down on the couch.

Snow peered through a window in front of the house to witness something that made his jaw drop. Fang had taken her panties and bra off and was madly fingering herself while roughly groping her breasts. "Ooohh, yess..." Fang licked her lips as she pincher her nipples and rubbed her clit trying to evoke as much pleasure as she could.

Snow's pants suddenly felt way too tight as he watched Fang play with herself. "If I'm ever going to, now's the time" He barged into the house which startled Fang. "What the fuck?" "You pervert! have you been watching me?" Snow didn't reply, instead he took off his coat and shirt revealing his toned chest. "Wha are you doing?" Fang asked. "Your horny aren't you?" Snow asked "Nn...n..nn. No" "Don't lie, you need relief, this is all too much isn't it?" "You better stop" Fang warned.

"Fal'cie, rampant monsters, people trying to kill us left and right, it's too much right?" "I'm warning you" Snow grabbed Fang's arms, threw her to the ground and pinned her arms down. He was actually quite surprised that he was actually able to do so knowing Fang's strength which told him one thing. "Oh, you like being dominated?" "What, fuck you, get off of me you bru". She was silenced as Snow kissed her on her gorgeous lips, trying to invade her mouth with his tongue."Mmhf…mm…mmhf" Fang muffled as Snow ravenously attacked her mouth.

Snow ripped Fang's sari off and forcefully slid off her bra, his eyes gazing on her now exposed breasts and perky tan nipples. "Oh, someone's excited" "You shut up, you don't…" Fang was silenced once again as Snow attached his lips to her left nipple and sucked on her breast as a newborn would. "Oohh, hmmm… oh yes" Snow took that as a green light to start so he quickly and quietly took off his pants and boxers, all the while switching nipples and continuing to lick, suck and bite. "Ahhh… you bastard, yes…yesss…" "oh AHHH FUCK!" Fang screamed as Snow suddenly penetrated her, shoving his cock into her tight cunt. Not wasting anytime, he thrusted into Fang as hard and as fast as he could not letting Fang adjust to his cock. "Fuck youuuu… oh shit, slow down you brute!" "Not.. ah.. a chance" Snow grunted. He struggled to not cum too quickly as Fang was the tightest girl he's ever fucked. Not even Serah was this tight and she was like a freaking vice. Fang was deliciously hot, the friction between them feeling like a flash of lightning. "Ahh get off, grr… I'm gonna kill you, you son a bitch!" "Oh just shut up and enjoy yourself, you want this, can you hear that?"

Fang blushed as she heard the sound of sex, skin slapping skin, and the sound of her drenching pussy being hammered by a large cock. "Come on, you know you want it, say it you bitch!" Snow snapped. "F..fu.. fuck me you bastard, fuck me hard and fast!" "You want it, you got it!" Snow grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs down so they were close to her head, driving into her downwards. "Fuck me, I know you can do better than that Snow, so come on then" Snow grabbed her tits, squeezing and groping to intensify her pleasure while slowing his thrusts, adding more power behind them instead."Oh yes like that… ohh fuck me fuck meeee"

"So you got me to talk, how bout you Snow, how does it feel to fuck an amazon like me?" "Oh you are so fucking tight, I just love how your so needy, ready to be fucked like a bitch" "Yeah, and how is my pussy again?" "Hot, moist, feels so good, like it's sucking me back in every fucking time" "Yeah, now come on speed it up you moron" Snow suddenly slapped her. "Your not in charge here, are you?" "Why you son of a..." Snow slammed back into her as hard as he could" "Are you?" Snow asked. "No" "Good girl, I think you should get a reward"

Snow leaned over her before roughly pounding into her sexy frame. "Oh yeah, just like that, give it to me" Snow was reaching the end of this round as even the stamina given by the Fal'cie couldn't last forever. "Oh shit, gonna cum" "Me too, ah... cum on me!" Snow feverishly picked up his pace, needing climax while trying to trigger Fang's. "Cumming!" "Me too!" He quickly pulled out before shooting all over Fang's stomach, and tits.

"Ah, oh my god, you don't know how much I needed that" Fang then looked at the still erect Snow, amazed at its length. "Wow, I can't believe I was fucked by this" she said as she grasped it. "What the fuck, how can you still be hard, what one round not enough?" Fang asked. "I'm having sex with a Pulse beauty, how can I not be hard" he lauged. "Well.. ugh!" Snow grabbed Fang's head and shoved his cock as deep as he could in her warm, moist mouth. "mgh..fg..yu..btc" "What?, can't hear you but it sounds like you want to go deeper, well ok." He grabbed her head and tried to fit all 9 inches of his man meat down her gullet. "Fine, you want to play rough, I'll play rough" Fang thought

She started to take him down on her own, bit by bit, until she almost had all of him in her throat. She slapped his massive hands off her head and quickly started to bob her head up and down on his erection. "Ah, fuck yeah, suck it, suck me dry you dirty whore." Hearing him talk dirty to her actually turned her on even more. Oh yeah, she is a closet slut all right, and she loved how Snow was bringing this side of her out. She continued to administer the blowjob, while wrapping her tongue around his shaft, massaging him in the best possible way.

She took him almost all the way out, leaving just the tip in her mouth. She licked, suckled and wrapped her tongue around it before going all the way back down, switching between the two now and then. "Oh yes, come on Fang, keep going, oh shit, I feel it coming" Fang could feel it too, his cock twitching and pulsing in her mouth as she sucked him off. She pulled off with a 'pop' and started to stroke him quickly before sucking on his balls" "Yeah you like those balls, suck em, come on Fang!" She licked him, before spitting on his dick and shoving it back into her mouth. "Oh shit, gonna cum, ah..ah... cumming!" "Hu... gah?" she mumbled as a torrent of cum coated her mouth and throat.

Fang popped him out before swallowing the cum in her mouth. "Man, I'm surprised you drank all that, I had to cum on Serah's face when she did that. Fang looked down to notice that he was still as hard as a rock. "Well then" she said as she turned around, got on all fours and spread her ass cheeks out. "Did Serah ever let you do this?" Snow nodded no, he grabbed Fang's ass, feeling her firm cheeks, giving one a hard slap that left a faint mark. He lined up with her ass hole, before pushing in, Fang's cum letting him penetrate her backside. "Holy crap… ah it's too tight, so fucking hot" "Ah, shit, just start already" "Ok" He started slow, trying to get used to the feeling of her bowels griping him like a vice, the intense heat, drawing him back in every time he pulled back. "Ah faster Snow" He nodded before plowing back in, each time, building more speed and momentum. "Ah shit, your so fucking big, fucking stretching my ass out, ah yes yes like that, keep fucking me you stud!" He grabbed her wild hair, pulling back, adding more strength behind his thrusts. "Yeah, fuck me like your bitch, you like my ass don't you, yeah keep fucking me" He fucked her for what seemed like hours. "Snow, I'm gonna cum, cum inside me, fill my ass with your cum!" "Shit!" Snow exploded inside Fang, her walls clenching him to insane levels forcing him to fill her ass to the brink. "Oh yes, so full, so fucking good" Fang cooed.

Snow pulled out and walked in front of Fang. She grabbed his now limp dick and licked him clean. "You were amazing Fang "She took him out of her mouth and stood up to get her clothes "We better get going" "What are we going to tell the others?" "Just let me take care of that" "Whatever, but we can do this again sometime right?" "HA, you're gonna be too horny to not want to fuck this ass" She put on her clothes before walking away, all the while shaking that ass.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R please and thank you for reading. Appreciate it!<p> 


End file.
